


It Feels Like Rain When You Kiss Me

by CharlieRoz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Figurative Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Short, Shower Sex, Top Louis, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRoz/pseuds/CharlieRoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sneaks into Louis' shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff, it's like I'm choking on a stuffed animal (and that doesn't even make sense).

The door was open and Louis stripped without thought, putting his sleepwear in a neat, folded pile next to the sink. He was unaware of the silent eyes watching him do what was so naturally accomplished in a secret awe. He stepped into the shower after turning the faucet for a nice, hot temperature, and his admirer followed suit. 

His hair was already wet when the curtains pulled to the side and another male body joined him. Instantly those hands reached out to touch his dampening skin. Louis fell into his chest and pulled him in underneath the water, both simply embracing the other tenderly as the liquid slicked every inch of them.

Once Harry threaded his hands through Louis’ hair and every strand was dripping, he picked up his head from Louis’ shoulder and kissed him deliberately, feeling the warm liquid streaming from their heads fall between their lips then into their mouths as tongues simultaneously drifted together.

Fingers pressed and remembered, followed paths mapped out and engraved a countless time ago. Skin burned and hips connected, giving and taking like an ocean tide. Their breaths turned shallow, wispy, like the same kind of breeze.

“Please,” Harry whispered. It was so quiet, barely heard over the shower. But it was there, and it was all Louis needed.

Harry still had his distinctive taste and smell to him, and Louis drank it in obsessively, tucking his face into the crook of his neck and savoring the slippery feel against his teeth. The throat he bit emitted a deep vibration as it tilted back, restless hands gripping his waist.

He turned Harry around and the male instantly grappled behind him for some flesh, securing his hold and locking it in. Then, he pushed back and lost himself, leaving it up to his older lover to carry them through—and he did so without breaking a sweat.

Louis made sure to steady himself, focus set on high to concentrate on the task at hand and not the many equally-as-interesting distractions that surrounded him. Harry impatiently writhed against him, waiting for the sedation of his craving, causing Louis’ threads to snap nearly all at once.

On the last couple of strings he had left of his control, Louis tied Harry and him together in a breathless expression of bliss. His partner arched his back like he always did, this time adding a gasp that was swallowed by the running tap. Louis’ arms cradled him from behind and his palms flattened out, one on his chest and one over his stomach.

They seemed to freeze, lungs paused mid-inhale, eyelids closed. They erased their minds and simply felt each other, inside and out, until the steam melted them and Louis’ forehead rested in Harry’s hair and he _moved_.

Toes on the porcelain floor curled and slipped slightly, each of the two relying on the other to keep them standing. Harry rasped out Louis’ name and met one of his relishing thrusts, reluctantly taking a hand away from the body penetrating him to brace it on the wall in front of him. Although, this allowed for Louis to scoop swifter, _harder_ , and Harry worshiped every second.

The hand on his stomach fell downward, brushing past his stiff muscle to pet and scrape the inside of his thigh, bringing it up just the slightest bit. He shivered and moaned shakily, nails clawing uselessly at tiles. Inside him, Louis throbbed and nudged a pocket of electricity that was nestled within him just to wait for times like these to shock him with its pulses. 

His knees went weak and Louis’ undulation never ceased its constant flow, washing pleasure over the both of them like the water off their backs. Louis gently held Harry’s neck to sense his panting breaths and rapid pulse as his busier fingers found their way to fondle with a specifically sensitive appendage.

Harry trembled and broke apart at the seams, a final time shoving his rear back into the hot hollow of Louis’ lap, and lost it, a gasped name falling from his lips and water flinging off his head. Not a second later Louis tensed and squeezed the breath out of Harry, pouring himself into Harry’s cup with an indescribable wave of pleasure drowning him in his lover’s essence.

Like a cycle, they froze once again and tattooed the afterglow next to the other similar ink that painted the back of their brains. The last of the rapture twitched out of them and Louis removed himself hesitantly, feeling as though he could live exactly like that the rest of his life.

Harry gathered himself slowly and fell back into Louis’ arms, torsos balancing their weight evenly. They kissed again, sweetly, leisurely, smiling and nipping playfully as childish amusement tickled them, for no other reason than to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More after-shower fluff.

“I never get anything done in here,” Louis sighed lovingly, toying with a curl of Harry’s hair.  
“Only me,” Harry teased, looking him in the eye and grinning.  
“Yes, only you. And that’s why I haven’t lathered, rinsed, or repeated yet.”  
“Do you want me to do it for you?” Harry asked seriously, brushing back the locks that plastered themselves to Louis’ flawless face.  
“Can you manage without any inappropriate groping?”  
“I’ll be on my best behavior. I promise.”

Harry pecked him on the lips and hugged him for a long while, enjoying the way they fit together perfectly, and then grabbed the shampoo and started his business. Louis watched him with the same incandescence in his eyes the entire time, a smile permanently curving his lips up. 

Harry loved to do this facing him because then he could see Louis’ reactions and that beautiful complexion of his. It made for a slightly tougher time to do it thoroughly, but it was worth it. It was always worth it.

He added his nails to round up plentiful bubbles and Louis shuddered, hands fidgeting in their place at Harry’s sides. His hair was thick and took a good amount of scrubbing to get the shampoo all the way through, and Harry had a little fun like usual, trying to style his hair in crazy ways.

“What are you doing?” Louis laughed, teeth exposed in a wide grin.  
“I always wanted to see you with a Mohawk,” he mumbled in concentration.  
“How come?”  
“Because you’ve got a few tattoos and sometimes how you dress. . . . You’ve already acquired seventy-five percent of the punk-rock style. Now all you need is the hair.”  
“But I like the way my hair is now,” Louis pouted.  
“If you shave it it’ll grow back!”  
“You’re insane!”

They both giggled like young girls, now snorting at the thought. Harry smoothed out his hair in compliance and carefully forced him to tilt his head back to get the shampoo out. He wrung out the hair until it was a solid, sheeny chocolate again. Before he told Louis to relax again, he took the chance to lick up his neck.

Louis lifted his head back up and said, “I thought we agreed on no harassment, Mr. Styles.”  
“ _Groping_ , Louis, groping. I merely displayed my affection through a loving gesture.”  
“Maybe to a normal couple,” he stated matter-of-factly.  
“We’re not normal?” Harry questioned skeptically.  
“I mean that you know how sensitive that spot is on me,” Louis whispered, giving him an all-telling gaze.  
“Well I just couldn’t resist.”

Harry shrugged but was unable to hold onto his nonchalant facade for very long. So he grabbed the conditioner this time, plopping a decent amount into his palm and spreading it along Louis’ tresses. As he did his work, Louis decided to wash Harry’s hair as well, and massaged it in with soothing strokes.

“You don’t have to do that,” Harry told him, though he was really savoring it.  
“I want to.” And that could’ve been the end of it, but he added, “Besides, the water’s going to get cold.”

Harry had a brilliant thought about them getting chilly and then forgetting the day’s plans by spending hours cuddled up in the warmth of their bed, kissing every now and then and just talking about whatever came to mind. But then Louis stepped backward, allowing for more water to pour over Harry’s head to wash out the suds.

Harry choose body wash this time, having the urge to smell it on Louis for the rest of the day and remember what happened in the shower so early in the morning, and he began to run his hands _everywhere_ on Louis’ map of skin, making suds dense enough to transfer to his own body by gliding across him. Louis made a halfhearted noise of protest at Harry plastering himself to him and spreading the wash all over both of them naughtily.

“I swear, if you made me hard again—”  
“Turn around and let me lather that ass!” Harry exclaimed, a wild craze in his eyes.  
“Stop that!” Louis squealed in laughter, slapping Harry’s hands away.  
“No, let me do it! I want to get it all soapy and nice,” Harry wiggled his eyebrows as he tried to get around Louis to his prize.  
“Now you’re just being a weirdo,” Louis said, rolling his eyes and pressing his back against the side of the shower.  
“But it’s better than me rubbing my sexy body up against your sexy body— that’s what you wanted, right? Me to stop doing that?”

Harry was faced with a warning glare that fell flat because of the smirk hooking Louis’ mouth. A quick glance down and he knew that his plan was already in progress and Harry couldn’t help but feel accomplished.

“I am going to get out of this shower in a second if you keep this up,” Louis declared, wiping off the remaining soap so that he could actually carry out that plan.  
“And then I’d chase you around the house naked and wet.” He shrugged. “Your choice, m’love.”  
“You’re gonna have to get out, too. I can feel the water getting cold from here.”  
Harry thought about this for a moment before nodding his head; “Touché.”

He rinsed himself off and splashed Louis a bit to aid him as well then turned off the tap. He got a good grab of Louis’ very voluptuous behind as the male stepped out of the shower and onto a mat. That rewarded him with another swat to get his hands away. He chuckled and came out next to him to only steal the towel out of Louis’ grasp and dry him off himself, starting with his head.

He roughly scrubbed it around with Louis laughing and trying to push him away. He managed to get done what he wanted, marveling over his work as he stood back and took the towel back.

“Ah!” he shouted, kissing his bunched-together fingertips loudly and throwing the kiss into the air. “Brilliant! I am a master stylist.” Louis looked utterly ridiculous, hair in mats and tangled and sticking up all over the place.  
“Don’t quit your job,” Louis mumbled, shaking his head and smiling.  
“Are you kidding? You’d be my only client. I can’t use all this talent on anyone else!”  
“Talent? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Louis said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh, hush, you’re not that old,” Harry rolled his eyes.

He grabbed a brush and began combing Louis’ hair the way he liked it, and Louis grinned warmly and dried Harry off. By the time they were ready to switch jobs, they drew together like magnets and stole periodic kisses and caresses. Harry had insisted that the best way to get dry was with a hairdryer and after a bit of convincing, he was using it to push around beads of water that still stuck to Louis’ skin. He would plaster the back of his hand or his cheek to the freshly heated area and give it a tender peck with his lips before moving on. When he tried to get a little too close to Louis’ “goodies,” as Harry sometimes called them, Louis had finally had the willpower to get him to turn the dryer off, admitting that the pampering felt quite pleasant.

Louis grabbed his pajamas in one hand and Harry laced his fingers with the other, also carrying his own heap of clothes, and they made their way to their room to get dressed for the day. Somehow, they accomplished putting their outfits on by themselves and only touched accidentally—when they did, they would share a glance and a short laugh before continuing. Harry’s hair had aired out nearly completely by the time they were done, but Louis’ wasn’t there yet (and incorrectly styled), so he went back to the bathroom to use the dryer. Harry followed him, pulled himself up on the counter attached to the sink and sat there watching Louis with a sly smirk.

“What?” Louis said, turning off the appliance to be able to hear him without shouting. When Harry shrugged, he waited expectantly.  
“Nothin’.”  
Louis looked him over and thought about what possibly could have him so giggly. “What is it?” Harry giggled again. Louis put a hand on his hip but his mouth betrayed him and hooked skyward. “Is it the dryer? Are you thinking about me naked, or something? Because you just saw me naked, like, not even five minutes ago.”  
“No, it’s not that,” Harry shook his head, tugging out the words through puffs of tittered air. “It’s just. . . . With the air on, you look like a foreign model.”

Louis stared at him dubiously for a few seconds then burst out in his dorky snorting laughter that only comes out when he’s holding back from his loud, squeaking guffaw. Harry blushed at how unbelievably adorable he thought it was.  
“Thank you,” he got out between breaths, “I think.”  
“You’re welcome. . . . I think,” Harry agreed. He then hopped off the counter in order to let Louis finished because they both knew that if they were together it would take more than double the amount of time. They kissed one more time as Harry left to go make cinnamon bagels. He smiled to himself as he pictured the smell mixing with Louis’ sweet body wash.


End file.
